the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Delta
Abilities Fairy Physiology -''' As a fairy who is the direct offspring of the very first fairy; Delta's physiology is not only far superior that of a human but even surpasses a common fairy. * '''Strength: '''The common fairy is more powerful than an Elf, which can lift averagley around 50 tons. The common fairy can lift a little over 95 tons. However, Delta is the son of the first Fairy and is granted mroe strength because of it. Delta's peak strength hasn't been revealed but he has carried a small portion of a giant sequoia tree over his head; which weighed around 170 tons. * '''Speed: '''Delta took on the Ampcibel Fairy race which gives him control over various amounts of things. One of those things being his own velocity. Delta can increase his velocity to blinding speeds up to 60,000 mph, which is way over the speed of sound. Normally however, much like the common Fairy, Delta can run up to 70 mph. * '''Durability: '''Fairy's skin is nearly unbreakable, infact it's pretty much immune to human-made weapons. They are decently resistance to blunt force hits aswell. When hit, their skin contracts immediately to that location to become harder, which allows them to endure that hit. Because of it, Fairy's don't wear a lot of armor. Delta's armor over covers his shoulders and lower half of his body. However it's possible they can gain internal injuries from blunt force hits, but it's not most likely to happen. Blades made from Seraglio's own metal alloys can cut through Fairy skin. Empowered attacks can also harm them. Their wings however are not as durable, not even bullet proof, but are highly more regnerative than the rest of their body. They can regrow their wings in a matter of minutes. Fairy's are completely immune to all sickness due to their cosmic status. * '''Stamina: Delta holds the stamina of a common Fairy and rarely ever gets tired. Infact the only time he got tired was during the intense training with Daezen (The General of Alfhemir). However the stamina doesn't cross the line of sleep; Fairy's still need to sleep. * Senses: 'Like Elven, Delta possesses highten senses. He can hear things from several miles away and then locate it. He can't see as far as Elven but due to his flight he does have the eyes of a hawk and can see up to 2,500 feet. As well as lock on to a target. As for his sense of touch, common Fairy's don't have a heightened sense of touch. However, Delta's race is a Ampcibel and can control vibrations. Because of that, he can sense vibrations like an Elf from miles away and locate where it's coming from. * '''Wings: '''Delta possesses a pair of blue, almost insectinoid looking wings. His wings constanly pulse with his bodly energies. When taking flight with them he can reach speeds up to ''Mach III ''(With his ability over velocity he can manipulate that further, possibly into ''Mach XXIII). All Fairy's have a second eyelid tht protects their eyes from the harsh winds when flying at those speeds. Delta is also capable of hovering in place as well as flying backwards. Delta is very agile in the sky and can outmaneuver the Northern Goshawk; which is named the most agile bird on the planet. * '''Sound, Vibrations, Shockwaves: As an Ampcibel, Delta has control over sound, vibrations and shockwaves. He could heighten the sound of someone talking to make them louder without them yelling. He could make a whole area go completely silent if he wanted. And he could stop someone from talking if he was feeling it. The more offensive side of his ability is to make a sound so loud it burst eardrums or on a more fatal note; Delta can match the frequency of a person and explode them. He can do something similar with his control over vibrations. He can break apart atoms with a powerful enough vibration and disintegrate things. He can evens end vibrations throughout the air to stop speeding projectiles mid-air. Delta can also make shockwaves by sending a fast short blast of sound out of his palm which breaks the sound barrier and results in a powerful shockwave. He himself, with his high durability can withstand that large of a shockwave but not all can. Paraphernalia Equipment: ' * '''Imperial Steel Twin Daggers: '''Delta carries two Imperial steel (the strongest metal on Seraglio) daggers with him everywhere. They we're a gift from Afreda after he became beyond proficient in the use of them. '''Transportation: ' * '''Acanthis: '''As told in his background, Delta ran into one of the most rare creatures in Seraglio. An Acanthis; infact there is only one in Seraglio. The Acanthis is a water based creature and can even walk and stand on water without sinking. The Acanthis is magical and has some few abilities from that, one being it's ability to walk on water. However it can blast beams of water or ice out of it's mouth. The Acanthis can also clean and purify dirty water as it walks over it. The Acanthis is very fast and can run up to speeds of 500 miles per hours. It stands at 7 feet tall as well. Delta named the Acanthis, "Dite" (Dy-tee). '''Pet: * Squirt: Delta was given a small flying creature at birth to keep as a pet. The creature was known as a Avariel and had similar looks to that of a Axolotl. When Delta began to talk he started to call the creature "Squirt". Squirt always rest on Delta's shoulders and even has a few powers itself. Squirt can produce bubbles from it mouth, hundreds of bubbles which has given Delta an advantage during fights to where he uses the bubbles as cover. Daggers.png|Imperial Steel Daggers Acanthis.png|Dite, The Acanthis Avariel.png|Squirt, The Avariel